Searching For Sam, Finding Nerissa
by CaseyPhoenix
Summary: When Sam gets kidnapped by Crowley Dean begins to search for his younger brother. As he begins to search he runs into another hunter, Nersissa St. James (Original Character). The further he goes with his investigation the more infatuated he becomes with his new partner and she with him.


Narissa couldn't stand Dean Winchester. He was cocky and arrogant. Two things Narissa hated in a man. But there was something there. Something that wanted to be good. She could see it in his eyes. He wanted the two-story house, the white picket fence, the cat, the wife, the kids. He wanted it like nothing else. And how did she know his inner desires? She was the exact same person. A total hard-ass who turned off her emotions and relied on natural instinct. It was the only way she could stay alive.

But it was getting harder and harder to resist his devilish good looks and his cold yet protective nature. As much as she hated to admit it he did save her life. She wouldn't have been able to fight off the Craicheck on her own let alone destroy it.

"Do you have a plan?" Narissa inquired combing her hair behind her ears.

"We go in and gank the bitches."

"That's it? Just a solid ganking?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Yes." Narissa squinted her eyes in disbelief. "This place is crawling with fire breathing body guards."

"And?"

"The last guy who faced the Dracos ended up being steak tartar."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Distract them." She ran into the alley.

"Damn it!" He sprinted after her.

"Hey! Fire crotch!" Dean shouted as he diverted the flame throwers.

Narissa leaped over the shoulders of the guards breaking necks and ripping off appendages. She pivoted on one foot and kicked the door down. She looked over her shoulder. Dean's body swirled in the air collapsing on the several empty trashcans. Narissa leaped into action bestowing punches and hits to the Draco Monstras one after another. Dean peered around in amazement at the carnage left in her wake. Bodies spread about like a war zone. She offered him her hand.

"Where the hell did you learn that? A Russian gymnasium?"

"You learn a few things when you're out on your own."

Dean looked passed Narissa's gaze and saw the beast once protected by his many guardians. He was balding and muscular with crimson eyes filled with fiery rage. Smoke and fire slipped through his seething lips. The ends his fingers were torn by his talons.

"Guess that's the main Draco." Narissa observed.

"Yeah, ya think?" Dean wrinkled his forehead.

The Draco took a step forward. Narissa bolted into action tossing vials of rock salt at the beast then vaulted towards him revealing her extensive marshal arts training. Palm bust and the Northern Eagle Claw. She lifted herself into the air grabbing hold of Draco's shoulders flipping over him, squatting down and with one solid motion knocked him off of his feet.

"Didn't think it'd be that easy." She pulled a dagger from the sheath upon her hip and jabbed it into the creature's heart.

It bellowed and screamed and burst into a ball of flaming coals.

"So you had the Ignis Blade the entire time?"

"What? I'm suppose to release every bit of information to you just because we're the same guy?" She picked the dagger off the ground and shoved it back into her sheath.

"When it comes to taking out something like the lead Draco, yeah it does."

"He's dead now." She straightened her jacket. "Crisis averted."

"I thought the plan was to torture his skanky ass until he talked."

"Really? I thought the plan was to gank him. Plain and simple. Wasn't that would told me?"

"Gank his minions, yes!"

"Look I know you want your brother back, Dean. I really do. But the best thing for you to do is to forget about him. I did with my brother."

"Yeah well I'm not you."

"I think we're similar in a lot of ways, Dean. We both want the same thing. A normal life. But I think we know that it isn't in the cards for us. We're hunters and there's no walking away from that."

"Sam's still alive."

"Denial is a cruel mistress."

"There's a huge difference between you and me lady. Your brother's dead."

"What makes you so sure Sam isn't?"

"Because he's after me. He needs Sam to get to me."

"Him?"

"Crowley. And I had a hunch one of these bastards knew where he could be hiding until you went all Le Femm Nikita on his ass."

An alarming amount of guilt rushed over Narissa's body. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Why were you hunting these dicks?"

"When people are getting flame broiled by anything else besides a house fire my curiosity gets peeked."

"Your curiosity gets peeked?" Dean scowled. "You're carrying the only blade to kill these things and its because of your curiosity? No. Uh-uh. I'm not buying it."

"Good." She smirked. "Because it's not for sale."

He watched her saunter from the scene as if nothing had happened. But something had happened. He had began to fall Ms. Narissa St. James. He followed her out to the street and watched her light her last cigarette as she leaned against the Impala. She took a drag then exhaled a puff of smoke into the cold January air. Her wavy ebony locks rested upon her shoulders. Her shadowed eye makeup bestowed to her a bit of mystery. Her lips were full like plums and her breasts—rotund ivory orbs of flesh beckoning to be seduced. Her hips told a story—she wasn't a virgin. And her eyes portrayed a fable—she had been hurt too many times before. Her long slender fingers held her cigarette tightly while her black fingernail polish glistened under the streetlamps.

"Gonna get a beer. You coming with?" Dean inquired with a cocked eyebrow and smoldering gaze.

"What the hell. Night's spent anyway." She flicked the cigarette onto the street and stomped it out with the toe of her boot.

They entered the pub expecting a large group being Saturday night. But it was quite the opposite. Only a few occupied the booths and no one engaged the bar. They chose their stools and awaited the bartender's assistance.

"What'd ya have?" The bartender approached drying a glass.

"Two beers." Dean nodded slamming a ten down onto the bar.

"What a prince." Narissa smirked taking her bottle of booze and snapping the top off.

"So." Dean took a swig. "What's your story?"

"Nothing to tell. Creature killed my brother I hunt them now."

"Short but sweet." He took another swig.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. They didn't know what to say to one another. He was in pain. She was in pain. They'd just drown their agony in alcohol and bar nuts. She brushed her hair behind her ears and revealed a tattoo upon her neck. The Egyptian Eye.

"What's that? Drunken Sorority mistake?"

"No. It means protection. I thought I needed all I could get in this line of work."

"Here, here." Dean clinked his bottle against Narissa's. "Looks like we need a second round."

"I got this one." She dug into her coat pocket.

"I got it." He searched for his wallet.

"I got it. Don't worry." She tossed a couple of bills upon the bar.

The more she drank the lower her inhibitions became. She was almost tempted to kiss him. There was no denying it. He had everything a girl wanted. The looks, the devil-may-care attitude, the great car. But he wasn't boyfriend material. He almost wasn't human material. He was damaged. She learned long ago that damaged goods led to nothing but heartache.

They drove back to the motel and climbed the stairs up to the third-floor. He leaned up against the door of his room and groaned regretting that fourth beer—and the three tequila shots. He looked up from his agonizing stupor and gazed into Narissa's eyes with reckless abandoned. He drew closer to her lips. She could feel his hot breath upon her face. She wanted to resist but the alcohol in her bloodstream wasn't allowing her to. She drew him closer to her and she bit his bottom lip as she began to rip off his jacket. After breaking the chain off his door he tossed her onto the bed and began to ravish her aching body. She ripped open his button down and gazed in lustful awe at his well toned torso. He kissed her again and again washing her in his drunken kisses removing her blouse and her bra along with her jeans and her panties. In an instant they were tangled in a blanket of skin writhing upon the bed emitting soft grunts and sighs of ecstasy. He held her down and began to dig deep within himself finding anger and resentment and turmoil and with all of his might he forced his strength and fury into his passionate thrusts. Narissa welcomed his passion and anger as he through her body into hormonal overload. He gripped the sheets as her heels dug into her waist. With one final push they fell into each others arms. She felt the gritty feeling of regret wash over her as she awakened from her intoxicated stupor. What had she done? She had allowed herself to be take by a man she despised but secretly yearned for. This complicated things. This complicated things a lot.


End file.
